


Don't Think I Won't

by dianoutte



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow!job, M/M, its kinda weird idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianoutte/pseuds/dianoutte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis dragged Liam in this "shop", Liam never thought he'd actually enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think I Won't

“Louis, this is really a bad idea,” Liam whined, tugging at his friend's hand to hold him back. Louis chuckled. “Liam, don't be so prude. We're almost there, don't change your mind now !” “But...” Liam protested, cheeks flushed red, twisting his fingers. “No but. We're going.” Louis poked his cheek insistently until Liam gave in. “Fine...” Liam mumbled, shaking his head. This was just so wrong. Liam would have never believed if someone told him Louis will drag him into... this kind of thing. He didn't even know the name, a mix between a strip club and a sex shop, and really, it wasn't Liam's kind – at all. But one does not simply say no to Louis Tomlinson indefinitely. “Come on, Li. It will be fun.” Louis said as he pushed the door open.

Really, Liam doesn't know how he ended up in this situation – or maybe he does, but he really wishes it wasn't on his own accord, he would feel less filthy. But damn if it doesn't feel amazing. And standing in front of a wall with his dick in a hole may seem ridiculous, he has to admit, but fuck the guy on the other side knows what he's doing. His knuckles are white from the tight grip he has on the said wall, and he can't help the bucking of his hips – the whole thing just feels so good. 

At first Liam tries to hold back any noise his mouth is threatening to spill, because he feels just so bad about doing this, but then the other guy flicks his tongue over the head of Liam's dick, and he just looses it. He moans shamelessly, head thrown back and lips parted, because this is just so delicious. His partner takes even more of Liam's dick – and really, he didn't know it was even possible, and when Liam feels his dick hit the back of the boy's throat, he can't hold back any longer. “Fuck, I-I'm coming” he pants, despite the “no talking” rule – because being sucked by a total stranger doesn't exclude politeness. The other hums around his cock, hollows his cheeks and that's all it takes to push Liam over the edge, and the other boy swallows every last drop of the hot cum sliding down his throat without complaining.

Once he catches his breath back, Liam feels guilty and oh so ashamed. Cheeks flushed red, he slips his softened cock out and swiftly takes his pants back on. “Um, thank you, I-I guess” he stutters, because he can't just walk away like that, it seems so rude. “Not how it usually goes,” the other laughs on the other side – and Liam can't help but think that he has a beautiful voice, with a lovely accent, “but you're welcome.” Liam hesitates, like what is he supposed to do now ? “You did nothing wrong, you know,” the other laughs. Liam shrugs before he remembers the other can't see him – which really doesn't matter anymore, since they already broke the “not talking” rule. “Uh, yeah. I'm, just, I'm gonna leave now, thank you again,” Liam says shyly before walking out – and doing his best not to run out.

Once outside, he can't find Louis, and they were supposed to meet there once they were done with whatever they were doing – and Liam feels sick just at the thought of it again. Since Louis' nowhere in sight, he decides to just wait for him. He takes a deep breath and leans against the wall, nervously tapping his foot on it. His phone buzzes, and he checks it – it's from Niall. “so how was it ? u enjoyed ?” Liam rolls his eyes, annoyed. Of course Louis would tell him. Louis certainly told everyone. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw a billboard saying “LIAM WENT TO A STRIPCLUB”.

Liam texts back “shut up” and as soon as he presses the “send” button he hears the door opening. He looks up, expecting to see Louis, but instead a gorgeous – holy fuck, gorgeous – boy walks out. Liam quickly looks away, because eye contact in front of a sex shop isn't quite the best thing. Though he can't help but discretely watching him in the corner of his eye. The boy brings a cigarette to his mouth, and curses as he pats his pockets, apparently looking in vain for his lighter. So he turns to Liam, a half smile on his lips. “'Scuse me, d'you have a lighter ?” Liam turns bright red at the second. Because this voice and this thick accent is easily recognizable – it's the guy from the other side of the wall, Liam's sure. And damn if that's not the most awkward thing that ever happened in his life. A part of him is glad that the guy's not an ugly weird man, but fuck. “Uh, n-no, sorry, I don't... don't smoke,” Liam stutters, bright red. “S'alright.”

The boy then tilts his head. “Hey, do I know you ?” Liam shakes his head vigorously, so red he thinks his cheeks might be in fire. Fuck. “No, really n-not.” The other then chuckles. “Oh, I see it now. You're the guy from earlier.” Liam coughs awkwardly, looking down at his feet. Louis, please get out of here. “No need to be shy, mate. I'm Zayn, by the way.” he says, just casual. “Liam,” the boys replies – maybe he should have given a fake name. “Well, you're quite a special boy, Liam,” Zayn says as he scans the boy's body up and down, and Liam shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. “Special ?” “Usually people just get what they want then leave without a word.” “It's just... I'm not rude,” Liam chuckles nervously. LOUIS. 

Zayn laughs – he has a cute laugh, Liam thinks. “I like you, Liam.” I liked you sucking my cock, Liam thinks, then slaps himself mentally for thinking that, because really ? “Uh, thanks ?” he tries, making the other boy laugh again. Then Zayn pulls a pen out of his pocket, and grabs Liam's hand. “In case you'd like to return the favour.” He ads a wink, and just like that, he walks away, leaving Liam dazed, phone number written on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> it's kinda weird, i wrote this at like 3 am haha. hope u liked it anyway x


End file.
